Childhood
by weber12
Summary: La primera parte de una versión de la infancia del equipo favorito del CBI. . .si hubieran llegado a conocerse.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

El viento soplaba, despeinando los cabellos de los niños, que alegremente se dirigían a la escuela. Era divertido verlos, correteando de un lado para el otro, sin preocuparse por otra cosa que su respirar.

Sin embargo, una de las niñas era diferente. Iba retraída, cabizbaja, sin intentar unirse a sus compañeros. Se llamaba Teresa, y estaba triste. Su madre había estado enferma y ella debía encargarse de sus hermanos pequeños, porque su padre trabajaba el triple que antes, para pagar las medicinas de su esposa.

Nadie le hablaba. En cierta forma lo agradecía, porque detestaba tener que fingir que estaba bien, pero creía que un poco de compañía no le vendría mal. . .Tan pequeña y ya sabía que muy poca gente en el mundo realmente se preocupaba por los demás. . .

Llegó a la escuela, y se dirigió a su salón de clases. Esa mañana había topado con suerte, porque sus hermanos no habían tenido lecciones y había podido dormir un poco más. Aún así debió levantarse a preparar el desayuno de su familia.

Creyó ser la primera, porque los otros chicos siempre se quedaban fuera, jugando hasta que sonaba el repique del timbre, pero ese día, en cuanto movió el picaporte, observó una pequeña figura, abandonada en medio del mar de asientos. Era un niño. Tenía una cabeza algo grande para su cuerpo, cubierta de cabello rubio y un poco rizado. Nunca antes lo había visto. Seguramente era nuevo. Ella se inmutó, pero continuó su camino hasta su silla, en silencio. El niño sintió movimiento, así que se volvió. Ella le miró el rostro pálido. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro, pero extrañamente tristones. Él miró los suyos. Eran de un verde esmeralda. Él le sonrió,y ella bajó la vista. No quería que le hablaran. El otro, viéndose rechazado, se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, cabizbajo. Teresa se sintió mal. Sabía que ser nuevo no era algo agradable, menos si se era tímido, pero no podía hacer nada.

Sonó la campana, y entraron todos. Justo después del último, llegó la maestra. Era una mujer muy agradable, siempre sonriente. Saludó a sus alumnos y les demandó silencio. Entonces, vio una manita que le alcanzaba un pedazo de papel. Era el niño nuevo, con la nota del director en donde lo remitía a su clase. Ella se sorprendió, porque siempre se percataba de cualquier pequeño cambio entre su alumnado. Aún así, le sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?-le preguntó, mientras veinte pares de ojos clavaban su mirada curiosa en él.

-Patrick- respondió en un hilo de voz.

-Bien, señor Patrick, ¿tiene apellido?-y todos soltaron una risita. El niño se incomodó. Sabía, por muchas experiencias, que ser nuevo no era lo mejor del mundo, que sería el blanco de las burlas.

-Patrick Jane. . .-agregó en un susurro.

Carcajada general. Todos los niños varones se cuchicheaban, diciéndose que el niño nuevo tenía nombre de mujer, y las chicas sonreían, mirándose con gracia.

La maestra los calló, mientras decía que era de muy mala educación reírse de los demás por sus nombres. Él la miró con tristeza. . . Hasta ella pensaba en que su nombre era extraño, pero estaba acostumbrándose. La mujer se dio cuenta de su error, y, aclarándose la garganta, pidió un voluntario para guiar a Patrick durante el primer día.

Silencio sepulcral.

La señora ya había visto aquella actitud antes, y decidió remediarla antes de que el niño a su lado, que mantenía la mirada baja, se sintiera aún más incómodo.

-En ese caso. . .-la mujer paseó la vista sobre sus pupilos, y se detuvo sobre la solitaria niña de ojos verdes- ¡Teresa!-y ella levantó la vista- ¿Quieres tú hacer el favor?

Teresa sabía que la maestra sabía que no se podía negar. Asintió con algo de desgano, y volvió a su libro de gramática.

-¡Perfecto!-añadió la profesora- Patrick, ya tienes quién te ayude. Vuelve a tu sitio y bienvenido, espero que estés cómodo-Patrick asintió, y regresó, mudo, a su silla. Suspiró.

En la fila de al lado, y un poco más atrás, hubo otro suspiro. Teresa no quería ayudar al niño, ya tenía suficiente con tener que ayudar a los suyos. . . De pronto, sorprendió al niño nuevo viéndola de reojo. Él inmediatamente volvió la vista hacia su pupitre, y no se movió en el resto de la clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Sonó la campana del primer recreo de la mañana. Todos salieron corriendo, felices de que se podían librar de los puntos y de las comas. Todos. . .menos el joven Patrick y Teresa, que se había retrasado porque no podía abrir su merienda.

Lo vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo, a sabiendas de que el niño se quedaría solo en cuanto ella se fuera. Al fin sacó su emparedado y su jugo (preparados por ella) y se dirigió, tranquilamente, a su árbol del patio favorito. Cerró la puerta del salón y el niño rubio permaneció sentado, sin moverse. Entonces, unos minutos después, muy silenciosamente, se levantó, y salió.

Teresa cruzó la zona de juegos, esquivando a todos los que corrían. Al doblar una esquina, le pareció ver a Patrick unos pasos más atrás. Se devolvió, sorprendida de que el niño nuevo se atreviera a salir en su primer día, sin nadie a su lado. Podía ser peligroso, además. Pero no, no lo vio. Siguió su camino.

Se fue por detrás de la escuela. Era el lugar más tranquilo que en ese _pandemónium_ había encontrado. Allí estaba su árbol favorito. Entonces, se le resbaló el jugo de la mano. Se dio la vuelta para recogerlo y creyó, de nuevo, ver a Jane tras de sí. Levantó la vista rápidamente, pero no lo vio. . . De nuevo. Solo se veían otros niños, de aquí para allá, jugando las escondidas. Por ahí estaba el basurero, un escurridor, del conserje, una escoba. . . Gruñó para sí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se enderezó como si nada, y siguió hacia su árbol. Se sentó, dispuesta a disfrutar de una de las pocas partes verdes del jardín. Se comió su emparedado, meditando, escuchando. . .

Se enderezó de pronto, estirando el brazo. . . Justo para sujetar a Patrick por una manga. Lo empujó con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol, lo contuvo allí con su brazo y le empezó a gritar, molesta.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues?!-Patrick se sobrecogió sobre sí, escondiéndose entre sus hombros- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Aléjate! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Vete!

Él asintió, asustado. Abrió los ojos como platos, y Teresa pudo notar que eran de un azul sumamente claro, casi cristalino. Entonces, lo soltó, ya tranquila. A veces se aterrorizaba con la violencia con la que podía responder, pero odiaba que alguien la vigilara, que la acechara. . . Pero no, no era eso. Su mamá había estado tosiendo aquella mañana; su padre, dormido en el sofá, le había olido a cerveza. . . Todo eso la exasperaba. No sabía cómo sus hermanos habían podido soportarlo tan tranquilos. . .

Patrick seguía pegado al árbol, que movía sus hojas, relajado, con la brisa. Con desconfianza aún, inició la retirada. Teresa, algo abrumada por lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía mejor. Había podido descargar esa rabia que había tenido durante algunas horas. . . Y ya era mucho para una niña de once años. Volvió a su emparedado y a su jugo, que la esperaban.

Al entrar a la clase de matemáticas, el pequeño Jane pudo observar cómo Teresa volvía con el semblante más rojizo. Se alegró. Bastó un vistazo a los brazos de su compañera para darse cuenta de que había trepado al árbol donde la había dejado. Eso significaba que había estado jugando. . . Sola, pero estaba jugando.

Teresa, por su parte, ya había olvidado todo en cuanto se halló entre las ramas. Eso le gustaba mucho. Había mucha paz, el viento le refrescaba el rostro. . . Entonces vio a Patrick. Inmediatamente, él quitó la vista. ¿Qué se traía este tipo?

Ella se sentó, de nuevo molesta. . . Pero no por él. . . No. Tampoco era el emparedado, que no le había sentado mal en el estómago. . . Era. . . remordimiento.

Teresa se tomó unos segundos. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. No. Era al revés. Hacía mucho que se sentía culpable, pero no lo había notado. Se sentía culpable por no poder ayudar más a su mamá, se sentía culpable por no poder pedirle a su padre que dejara de beber, se sentía culpable. . . por haber asustado a Patrick Jane.

Quitó la vista de los ejercicios que había copiado del pizarrón, y miró a su reciente agredido compañero. El niño estaba aburrido. Sostenía su rostro con ambas manos, apoyado en los codos, sobre la mesa. Miraba el vacío, pero la maestra y los ejercicios aritméticos estaban en medio, convenientemente. Decidió olvidar que lo había tratado mal, porque, obviamente, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. . . Cuando volvió a su cuaderno, notó que la compañera a su lado le sonreía. Frunció las cejas, a modo de pregunta, y su colega le susurró al oído, a modo de respuesta:

-Yo también pienso que es lindo. . .

Y rió con vergüenza, por admitir semejante cosa, tapándose la boca. Teresa pensó que había sido la risa más estúpida de la historia. Le dijo, en un suspiro, que eso no era cierto, y se encerró de nuevo en sus ejercicios. La otra, temerosa de que le dijera a alguien, no la molestó de nuevo. . . Nunca.

Pero ella, a pesar de su firme convicción, no podía dejar de sentir lástima por su compañero nuevo. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

¡Al fin había sonado el último repique del día! Todos, felices, se marcharon a sus casas. Algunos iban a la tienda a comprar golosinas, y otros tomaban el autobús a casa. Otros, simplemente, iban al parque, a aprovechar las últimas horas de luz.

Teresa volvía a casa deprisa. Debía llegar a preparar la comida.

Patrick caminaba lento. Sabía el camino a casa, pues su padre se lo había hecho aprender desde el auto, pero no quería llegar demasiado pronto. Se tomó su tiempo, para conocer, aunque fuera de vista, el lugar. Era agradable, le gustaba mucho. Hacía una tarde hermosa, y pensó, tristemente, que a su madre le hubiera gustado también. Cuando pasó por el parque vio, con algo de resignación, a los otros muchachos, que jugaban a la pelota, felices. Continuó su camino, de largo, y entró en una calle algo menos transitada. Las casas eran lindas. Allí estaba la suya. Se paró en el pórtico y tocó el timbre. Entonces, recordó que su padre le había dado una llave, así que empezó a rebuscarla entre su mochila. Era parte de su regalo de los once años, recientemente cumplidos. Ahora, con eso era "un niño grande", como _él_ le había dicho. "¡Pamplinas!", había pensado Patrick, "Ahora no tenemos a alguien que abra la puerta y no quiere hacerlo él. . ."

Giró la manecilla y entró. Aún estaba un poco vacía, porque no habían tenido tiempo para desempacar todo, y había cajas por todas partes, en total desorden. Había mucho silencio. Muy quedamente, el muchacho cruzó la sala, y llegó al comedor. Una figura grande, vestida con camisa, y encorvada sobre la mesa, estaba sentada frente a ella, rodeada de papeles y escribiendo briosamente. Usaba el cabello rubio muy corto, y se veía que había envejecido mucho en muy poco tiempo. Se notaba cansado, pero fuerte.

Patrick se acercó a él.

-Hola, papá-dijo, con voz calma-. Ya llegué.

El hombre lo miró por un instante. Tenían los mismos ojos azules. Le sonrió, algo fingido.

-¿Cómo te fue, campeón?-le preguntó, volviendo la vista a los papeles.

-¡Genial!-dijo Patrick, mostrando emoción de pronto- La maestra es muy amable y mis compañeros muy alegres. De hecho, ya he hice un par de amigos-añadió, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-¿En serio?-dijo su padre, sin poder contener el tono de sorpresa en su voz- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Además-continuó el niño, de prisa, evadiendo la pregunta-, la maestra asignó a alguien para que me mostrara todo, y estuvo ayudándome con las tareas atrasadas. . .

-Eso. . .es genial, hijo-añadió el hombre, que retomaba su concentración-. . . ¿Por qué no te vas a ver la televisión?

-Sí, papá-Patrick, satisfecho de haber calmado a su padre, dio media vuelta para irse.

-Esta noche cenamos pizza, pídela cuando tengas hambre, en la guía telefónica debe de haber alguna pizzería. . .

-Sí, papá.

-. . .Y arréglate el cabello. Lo llevas muy desordenado.

-Mjm.

Detestaba eso. Su madre no le hubiera pedido que se arreglara el cabello, pero él sí. Odiaba que su hijo lo llevara desarreglado, por eso siempre lo había usado muy corto, y ahora la casa contrastaba mucho con lo que siempre le decía. . . Pero, desde hacía unos meses, no habían tenido tiempo para nada, y el pelo rubio había crecido, sorprendiendo a su dueño, al darse cuenta de que era rizado. Eso era de su madre, que había sido una cascada de bucles. Se alegró de conservar eso de ella. . . Pero no podía peinarlo, no sabía cómo, nadie le había podido enseñar. . .

Llegó a su cuarto. Trató, inútilmente, de ordenar su apariencia, pero lo abandonó rápidamente. Entonces, sacó sus tareas, y se dispuso a hacerlas. Se sentó en su escritorio, junto a su cama, y miró el retrato familiar que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Allí estaban los tres, sonriendo, en aquel glorioso día en el que habían ido al parque de diversiones. . . Detestaba tener que mentir ahora. . .

Suspiró. Tomó un lápiz, y empezó a leer.

Teresa llegó a casa, agitada por la carrera, y lo primero que sintió al entrar fue el pesado olor de algo quemado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-exclamó, asustada, tirando sus cosas en una esquina y corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!-le respondió una voz. Era Brian, su hermano menor inmediato. Tenía nueve años.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Todo está bien!-dijo otra voz. Era el siguiente, Derek, de siete.

-¡Tessy! ¡Tessy!-gritó una vocecita, y una personita, asustada y feliz, corrió a abrazar las piernas de su hermana. Ella se detuvo, para alzarlo. Era Mathius, el menor. Tenía cuatro, casi cinco.

La cocina era un desastre. Teresa abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par. Una sartén humeaba sobre la estufa, Brian trataba de apagar el olor, y Derek intentaba ayudarlo. Mathius estaba asustado, a punto de soltar lágrimas.

-¡Les dije no lo hagan, Tessy!-le dijo, dándole la lista de quejas- ¡Les dije no lo hagan! ¡Pero no escuchan!

Ella lo abrazó, calmándolo. Luego lo sentó en una silla, y se fue a ayudar a sus hermanos. Brian estaba muy avergonzado. Teresa, con paciencia, lavó la sartén, y recogió un poco el desorden que habían hecho sus hermanos. Tenía solo once años. . . y ya sabía cómo arreglar la cocina.

Los miró con rudeza, porque le habían dado trabajo extra. Ambos estaban quietos, sobrecogidos por la mirada autoritaria de su hermana. El mayor fue el primero en hablar, creyéndose responsable:

-Fue mi culpa, Tess-inició-. . .Yo le convencí a Derek de que debíamos de hacerle la merienda a mamá. . . Eso era todo lo que queríamos, ayudarte un poco. . .

El rostro de la niña se ablandó. Sabía que ellos también se preocupaban, y de que se sentían impotentes, como ella. . .

-Tranquilos. ¿Qué tal si le preparamos algo rico, entre todos?

-¡Sí, sí!-gritaron los niños, emocionados. Teresa los mandó a callar, porque su madre debía estar descansando en la cama.

-Vengan, les enseñaré a hacer tostadas. . .

Las lecciones comenzaron, y bajo su supervisión, prepararon tostadas con mantequilla y jalea, y un vaso de chocolate. Mathius se asomó a una ventana, y tomó una flor del jardincito, que sobrevivía solo, convirtiéndose en una selva. La flor se puso en un florerito, que acompañaba la comida, en una bandeja.

En silencio, entraron a la habitación de su madre, oscura, porque las cortinas estaban corridas. Los tres niños sujetaban la bandeja, y Teresa se acercó a la mujer, lánguida, que se mantenía recostada en la cama, dormida.

-Mamá-la llamó con delicadeza, moviéndole un hombro-, mamá. . . Despierta. . .

La mujer se despertó, sobresaltada. En el momento en que supo dónde estaba, sonrió, viendo a sus niños. Tenía los ojos cansados, hundidos en sus cuencas. Aún conservaban algo de brillo, pero se había ido apagando, poco a poco. Le dolía moverse. Con ayuda de Teresa, se sentó. Su voz era como su cuerpo, sumamente liviano. Sonaba ronca, y parecía que una ligera brisa la despegaría del suelo.

-Qué delicioso se ve todo-dijo, con su mejor sonrisa-. . .Mmmmm. . . Deberían cocinar más seguido. . .-los muchachos sonrieron, orgullosos. Teresa lo hizo, para no decepcionarlos.

La mujer, con lentitud, se comió el bocado. Teresa la veía masticar, con mucho cuidado. Se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. . . Podía sentir la rabia fluyendo en su cuerpo, por su impotencia, su pequeñez. . . Entonces, ella la miró. Teresa bajó los ojos. No quería que pensara que estaba preocupada. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y así lo hizo. Le besó el cabello negro, la frente, la mejilla y la nariz.

-Sé que has hecho mucho, Tessy-inició, susurrando, para que los niños, que jugaban al otro lado de la habitación, no escucharan-. . . No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí que hagas todo mi trabajo-su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Ambas empezaron a llorar en silencio-. . . Pero quiero que sepas cuánto te quiero, cariño, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre estaré aquí para ser tu madre, ¿está bien? No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí, y puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sí?-Teresa asintió, triste, bajando la cabeza- No te preocupes por mí-se separaron un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas. Brian lo había notado-. . . Ahora, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?-agregó, con un tono más alegre, y recostándose de nuevo, con lentitud.

Todos rodearon la cama. La mujer amaba esos momentos, en los que podían estar juntos, para escucharse mutuamente.

-Estuvo genial-respondió Teresa, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo-. Jugué mucho hoy. . .

-¿Hubo algún acontecimiento interesante?-inquirió su madre, con curiosidad, sintiendo que su hija no decía algo. . .

Teresa pensó. Sabía lo que pasaba cuándo si madre se ponía así.

-No. . . Bueno, llegó un niño nuevo, peor nada más-agregó, al fin. Temía que le preguntaran por él.

Su madre sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero parecía que aquello era todo. Cerró los ojos, con dolor.

-Me alegro, querida. Tus hermanos hoy han estado fantásticos, tu padre nos envió el almuerzo, que ha estado fabuloso. . .

Los niños interrumpieron, contando, uno tras otro, lo que había pasado durante el día y lo bien que se habían comportado. Mientras tanto, la mujer, escuchando las risas de sus cuatro niños, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Teresa los sacó a todos en cuanto lo notó. Les ordenó ir a acomodar sus cosas para la escuela, y se dedicó ella a preparar la comida. Luego, ordenó un poco la sala. Sirvió los espaguetis, y mandó a prepararse para la cama a sus hermanos, mientras alistaba a Mathius. Los acostó, y les dio el beso de las buenas noches. Su padre, que llegaba cerca de las once, se encargaba de darle el otro fármaco a su madre. Le dejó un plato dentro del horno, y subió a su habitación.

Su cuarto estaba bien ordenado. Había aprendido a no desordenarlo para no tener que arreglarlo después. Recordó que sus cosas estaban abajo, y fue por ellas. Subió de nuevo, notando lo cansada que estaba.

La habitación estaba iluminada solo por su lámpara de noche. Puso su mochila en orden, mientras sacaba sus tareas. . . Se sentó frente a su escritorio, con las tareas en la mano. Miró el reloj. Era tarde. Se restregó los ojos, cansada. . . Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que evitar pensar en todo eso que tanto la entristecía. . . Tenía que evitar recordar los viejos tiempos. . .

Suspiró. Tomó un lápiz, y empezó a leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Teresa iba tarde. Había olvidado poner el despertador, y, ahora, sus hermanos y su padre llegarían tarde también. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo para comer algo para el desayuno, cuando ya estaban saliendo disparados de la casa. Su padre no comió nada, debía llegar antes que ellos al trabajo.

La niña consiguió que Derek y Brian llegaran a sus clases justo cuando sonaba la campana, pero la suya quedaba en otro piso de la escuela. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta verde, ya estaba cerrada. Con mucha vergüenza, tocó dos veces, y entró.

Veintiún pares de ojos fijaron sus miradas inquisitivas en ella.

Se acercó, con mucha pena, a su maestra, mientras todos seguían sus movimientos. Su profesora era una mujer muy agradable, pero sumamente estricta respecto a las llegadas tardías. Teresa era una de sus mejores alumnas, nunca había tenido que castigarla. . . Hasta ahora, y todos esperaban el desenlace de aquella escena, puesto que la mujer debía estar furiosa.

Teresa se detuvo frente a la señora, le balbuceó una disculpa y esperó a que la regañina cayera sobre ella. La mujer sostenía una mirada fría. Sabía lo que ocurría en casa de la niña, el mismísimo señor Lisbon se lo había dicho, en la última reunión de padres, pero no quería quedar mal con los otros niños. . .

-Procure que no vuelva a pasar, señorita Lisbon. Busque asiento-dijo al fin, seriamente.

-Sí, señora-respondió Teresa, de inmediato, recorriendo el salón sin atreverse a mirar la cara de nadie. Vio al fin un puesto vacío, y corrió hacia él, agradecida con la profesora.

Todos, que habían aguantado la respiración durante ese tiempo, se relajaron. Obviamente, Teresa era su favorita, así que no le dieron más importancia al asunto. Siempre había un "favorito". Sólo Patrick Jane le dio más importancia. Se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras veía a su compañera dirigirse hacia él: el único asiento vacío estaba junto al suyo.

La niña se sentó, y sacó apresuradamente todas sus cosas, sin notarlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que alguien ahogaba risitas tontas tras de ella. Se volvió por el lado derecho, y descubrió a dos de sus compañeras. Se callaron al momento. Teresa, extrañada y sospechosa, miró muy lentamente a su izquierda, para encontrarse con un Patrick muy serio, que le sonrió en cuanto ella le clavó los ojos.

Suspiró, fastidiada, y fijó su atención en la Historia. Nunca nadie quería sentarse con los niños nuevos, y si lo hacía, podrían burlarla, y ya apeligraba con la excepción que la maestra había tenido con ella. . .

El niño bajó la cabeza, pero seguía observándola de reojo. Se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo bajo mucho estrés. . . Quería animarla, pero ella ni siquiera aceptaba que él la mirara. . . Tomó una resolución. Con mucho cuidado, olvidándose de la maestra y Lincoln, recortó un pedazo de su cuaderno, sin hacer ruido, con la tijera. En cuanto lo tuvo, empezó a hacerle dobleces y a arrugarlo. . .

Cuando Teresa vio que su compañero dejaba el libro por las tijeras, se extrañó lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a la lectura de la buena profesora, y dirigirla a las manos de su colega. Este lo notó, así que ocultó, deliberadamente, lo que hacía, con su hombro. Teresa se sonrojó. No quería que el estorboso a su lado pensara que ella le tenía algún tipo de interés. . .

Patrick tomó en un puño lo que había hecho. Con la mano libre, garabateó algo en la esquina de su cuaderno, y lo estiró hacia el puesto de su compañera, sin quitar la vista del frente. Teresa dudó unos segundos, pero luego leyó:

"Esto es para ti"

Se extrañó, pero, entonces, Patrick colocó sobre la nota su puño cerrado, dejando en su lugar un pequeño objeto blanco. Teresa lo miró con curiosidad. Era. . . una ranita. Una rana de papel bastante amorfa.

Levantó la vista, inquisitiva. Como él seguía con la vista en la maestra, decidió tomarlo. En cuanto lo tocó, la rana saltó.

Toda la clase, hasta entonces en silencio, se volvió al escuchar su pequeño grito de asombro.

-Teresa, ¿ocurre algo?-le dijo la maestra, mirándola sobre las gafas y una mano sobre la cadera- ¿Qué pasa?

Todos los niños se carcajearon con ganas. La niña, avergonzada y roja hasta la raíz del cabello, se disculpó, asegurando que no era nada. Entonces, la profesora demandó silencio, y todos volvieron al párrafo donde Lincoln proclamaba la libertad.

La niña, molesta, se volvió donde Patrick, que trataba inútilmente de disimular una risa. Le dirigió una fulminante mirada con sus ojos verdes. Él, apenado, le hizo una mueca de perrito triste. Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió también, así que Patrick le devolvió la risa. No sólo eso, _rieron_ juntos, durante unos segundos, silenciosamente. Ella le regresó su cuaderno, y prestó atención a la clase.

Patrick Jane, feliz, miró por la ventana. Hacía un excelente día. Miró a Teresa, que trataba de seguir el hilo de lo que su maestra decía. . . Sonrió de nuevo, para sí. Tomó un lápiz y, mientras fingía escribir, se entretuvo haciendo dibujos sobre el papel, el resto de la lección. . .

Lo había logrado. _La_ había hecho reír. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Aquella tarde Patrick volvía a casa más alegre de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo: había pasado acompañado todo el día. Teresa, agradeciéndole el gesto de la rana, que realmente le había mejorado el humor, le había permitido que se sentara junto a ella bajo su árbol, durante los recreos y el almuerzo. Al parecer, ella no se mezclaba con nadie más.

Aunque al niño le hubiera gustado poder jugar con los otros al escondite o al baloncesto, no se quejaba de su suerte. Sabía, sin querer saberlo, que algo hacía que Teresa quisiera paz. Él no podía por su timidez, ella por alguna otra cosa, quizá más grande que una simple inhibición.

Iba, feliz, camino a casa, jugando en las orillas de la calle y pateando piedrecitas. Su corazón estaba liviano. ¡Había conversado todo el día! Ni siquiera cuando viajaba con su padre lo hacía tanto, aunque no se despegaran el uno del otro durante siete horas.

Sintió ganas de correr. Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró los brazos, tal como hacía cuando jugaba con su madre, y aumentó la velocidad, mientras su mochila se movía junto con sus saltos. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. . . El viento le movía los rizos y le refrescaba el rostro.

Sin fijarse, dobló la esquina, y ¡PAM! Tanto él como el otro niño rodaron por el suelo.

Patrick, divertido, se puso en pie, pidiendo perdón, y ofreciendo su mano al muchacho, muy amablemente. Entonces, notó la mirada de enojo del chiquillo. Ignorándolo, se paró de un salto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se notaba que era menor que él, pero aún así muy alto, casi eran de la misma estatura (aunque, la verdad, Patrick era el bajito). Su camiseta estaba recortada por las mangas, y algo sucia. Sus pantalones le quedaban como unos cortos, pero deshilachados. Usaba tennis oscuros, y una banda negra alrededor de la cabeza, para sujetarse el largo, lacio y desordenado cabello, igualmente negros. Tenía, por último, rasgos asiáticos, y estaba acercándose muy peligrosamente a la cara de Patrick.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dijo, con enojo- ¿No tienes ojos, idiota? ¡Ándate con cuidado! ¿Oíste?-le dio un empujón- ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo. . .?

Uno de los defectos de Patrick era lo fácil que se impresionaba con una persona violenta. Estaba a punto de echar a correr, dándose cuenta de que había cometido el error de molestar a un bravucón. ¡Estúpidas ganas de correr!

Sin embargo, notó que él era más alto (por muy poco, pero no importaba), y decidió hacerle frente.

-Nada que te importe. ¡Dame espacio, fue un accidente!-hizo el intento de rodear al niño.

El otro se atravesó en su camino. Patrick estaba a punto de responder cuando una mano lo sujetó por el hombro. Se volvió, sorprendido, y se topó con Teresa.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo, autoritariamente- Patrick, te dije que, si querías que te ayudara con tu tarea, te apresuraras.

-¿Qué. . .?

Una mirada correctamente dirigida de ella hizo que se callara, lo sujetó del cuello y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la otra acera, donde otros dos niños estaban esperando. Teresa echó una mirada por encima del hombro y vio cómo el otro muchacho se paraba, amenazadoramente, a observarlos, por un instante, mientras gritaba:

-¡Eso, cobarde! ¡Que te salve tu novia!

Teresa obligó a Patrick a ignorarlo, y cuando el bravucón siguió su camino, él se volvió para reclamarle.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le dijo, algo ofendido.

-¡Estúpido!-le respondió ella, regañándolo- Ese tipo de gente nunca anda sola. Ahora él sí, pero conoce gente de secundaria. Si le hubieras hecho algo, bien caro te habría costado. . .

Patrick sintió un escalofrío. Las peleas nunca le habían llamado la atención, pero por un momento se había sentido. . . poderoso. Era algo que le pasaba con mayor frecuencia, cada vez que tomaba confianza en algo. Suspiró, pensando de lo que Teresa lo había salvado.

-Lo siento-dijo -. . . Gracias.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, y quedaron en paz.

-Ten más cuidado-respondió-. Nada más.

Entonces, Patrick notó a los dos muchachitos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Teresa se los presentó.

-Mis hermanos. Brian y Derek. Chicos, él es Patrick Jane.

A su compañero le bajaron los ánimos cuando vio la risa que no pudieron contener. Ella los mandó callar, diciendo que no era correcto burlarse de los nombres de las personas. Se dieron la mano y quedaron amigos. Teresa se despidió, y lo dejaron sólo. Él los vio irse, con una especie de nostalgia dentro, porque no tenía hermanos. Algo más tranquilo, guió sus pies de camino a casa de nuevo, mientras pensaba.

Definitivamente, Teresa no se aislaba por otro motivo que no fuera de fuerza mayor, porque (y esto era lo más importante) lo _había defendido_. Quería decir que sí le importaban sus compañeros. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Sólo un día, y ya le importaba tanto. . .

Sintió cosquillitas en el estómago, aunque no supo por qué.

Llegó al porche de su casa, y abrió con su llave. Su padre no estaba. Sintió alivio: no tenía que soportar su silencio. Decidió ordenar un poco sus cosas, y repasó toda su habitación. Aburrido, bajó a ver televisión.

Pronto, miraba la pantalla, pero no se concentraba en ella. Se había metido de lleno en sus pensamientos. Siempre le había pasado, pero cada vez era más frecuente. Aunque, en ese instante, su cerebro únicamente funcionaba para cavilar. Se traía algo entre manos, pero no sabía qué exactamente. . .

El ruido de la puerta lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Era su padre. Él se acercó al sofá, desde donde su niño lo miró. El hombre le sonrió, así que el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, campeón?

-Genial-respondió, con sinceridad, el niño-. ¿Cómo te fue buscando trabajo?-preguntó, para decir algo.

El hombre puso expresión de suma extrañeza. Él sabía que su hijo sabía que había renunciado a su puesto anterior, para mudarse, pero no le había comentado que esa tarde, justamente, tenía una entrevista para un nuevo empleo.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-le dijo, con mucha seriedad.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó el niño, algo preocupado.

-Que andaba en una entrevista de trabajo.

Patrick, inocentemente, señaló el maletín que su padre sostenía.

-No es el del "trabajo-trabajo"-explicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-, es mucho más pequeño, como para sólo llevar un par de papeles. Además-añadió-, habías estado mirando mucho la sección de empleo del periódico de aquí, durante el desayuno. . .

El padre lo miró, incrédulo. Su niño se fijaba mucho en los detalles, al parecer. Aliviado de que no lo había estado espiando, sino que lo había deducido, le acarició la cabeza, para peinarlo un poco.

-¡Ah, bueno! Me fue bien, gracias. Tenemos que hacer algo con ese pelo, hijo. ¿Por qué no preguntas en la escuela dónde cortan el cabello por aquí?

-Sí, papá-respondió el niño, mientras apagaba la TV y se preparaba para subir a hacer su tarea. No le gustaba estar en la misma sala que su padre si éste lo iba a ignorar como si no lo estuviera.

-De nuevo, hoy cenamos pizza. Perdona que no la haga yo, pero tengo cosas qué hacer. . .

-Sí, papá. No hay problema.

Patrick subió a su cuarto, por segunda vez. Se echó en la cama, contemplando el retrato familiar. Lo tomó, y contempló el de su madre.

-Te habría agradado Teresa, mamá. Estoy seguro. . .

La besó, dejó la foto en su lugar, y sacó sus deberes, con un resoplido, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Para cuando terminó con la aritmética, ya había tomado una decisión respecto a su plan. . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Al día siguiente, Teresa estaba muy callada. Se sentó hasta atrás, sin mirar a nadie.

Patrick, inmediatamente, alertó sus sentidos. Algo grave había pasado, fuera lo que fuera. Como las clases iniciaron, no tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella hasta el recreo, pero, apenas sonó la campana, ella salió disparada hacia fuera. Trató de seguirla, pero entró al baño de las niñas. Supo, entonces, que ese día, definitivamente no quería compañía. Decidió, pues, salir al patio.

Allí todos estaban jugando, riendo. Algunos pocos hablaban, sentados aquí y allá. Otros se ocupaban con sus colecciones de tarjetas de béisbol, y otros saltaban a la cuerda.

Patrick estaba preocupado. Ya sabía que Teresa era una buena niña, no sabía por qué volvía a rechazarlo de esa forma. Sólo quedaba una cosa, y era la causa de su timidez: problemas familiares. Había sospechado eso desde que la conoció, lo había pensado cuando la vio con sus hermanos, pero ya estaba seguro. ¡Pobrecilla!

Se recostó contra la pared de uno de los pabellones. Suspiró. De pronto, sin que lo notara, un pelotazo le dio en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Se levantó, tocándose el lugar afectado, y mirando alrededor. Descubrió al niño del día anterior, riendo junto a sus amigos, que vestían parecido, a unos cuantos metros de él. Les lanzó la pelota de nuevo, pretendiendo estar calmado. . . Pero sabía que estaba sólo. Mientras se mantuviera donde todos pudieran verlo, no pasaría nada. . .

Entonces, se acercaron a él, rodeándolo. Le sonreían con maldad, o, al menos, eso intentaban.

-Hola, rubiecita-le dijeron.

-Hola, chicos-respondió Patrick, lo más relajado que pudo-. ¿Cómo están?

-Mejor de lo que estarás tú si sigues molestando a los miembros de la pandilla, ¿sabes?-le dijo uno, de su misma edad.

-¡Ah! ¿Hablan de ayer?-dijo, fingiendo inocencia, el niño- Eso fue un completo mal entendido.

-No importa-dijo el niño que lo había amenazado el día anterior-. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Nos debes respeto.

-Todos merecen respeto-respondió Patrick, mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Sabes? No todos quieren burlarse de ti siempre. . .

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-estrecharon el círculo alrededor suyo, amenazadores. Patrick buscó con los ojos ayuda, más allá de sus pretendientes agresores. Ya algunos estaban observándolos, pero a distancia, curiosos.

Patrick se sobrecogió. Odiaba esas situaciones. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo presionaran, porque nunca había tenido parientes de su edad que lo hicieran. Estaba empezando a asustarse. . . Los miró a los ojos, considerando empezar a rogar clemencia. . .

Fue así, queridos amigos, como Patrick Jane se dio cuenta de algo.

Pudo ver.

Pudo ver a través de los fríos ojos de aquellos niños. Era la misma mirada que él tenía cuando se veía al espejo, justo después de que su padre le exigiera que se arreglara el pelo. Era la misma mirada que tenía en el espejo del baño cuando se lavaba los dientes, antes de acostarse, y el que se reflejaba en la misma de vidrio durante el desayuno y la cena. . . Era una mirada perdida, de frustración, enojo y tristeza, disfrazadas detrás de la indiferencia.

Su respiración se normalizó un poco. Su padre trabajaba en publicidad, y recordaba sus pláticas sobre la influencia sobre la gente. . . Miró, de nuevo, a cada uno de los niños. Vio que echaban ojos ansiosos al chico que él haía golpeado, por accidente, la tarde anterior, que esperaban a que él reaccionara. . .

-Eso quiere decir, que creo que ustedes son buenas personas.

-¿Qué?-se extrañaron todos- Habla bien, niñita.

Patrick se acercó al niño asiático, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Que tú, amigo, tienes un gran talento.

El muchacho, extrañado, le quitó la mano de un golpazo.

-Cállate-le dijo, notando los ojos de sus amigos-. No te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros, ¿oíste?

-Oí.

-Vámonos-ordenó, y todos se retiraron, apresuradamente. ¿Qué se traía ese niño?

Patrick, apenas se hubieron alejado, se dejó caer al suelo. Ahora que estaba a salvo, había dejado salir todo el miedo que había sentido. Pero se alegró, también. Los había podido controlar, algo que no había podido hacer antes. ¡Y habían sido varios! Se sintió. . . Orgulloso, y sonrió para sí. Entonces, notó que una niñita lo estaba mirando, parada, un poco más allá, mientras sostenía un osito de felpa.

Era mu delgadita, de cara fina y pelo rojo, que sujetaba con una cinta rosa. Estaba lamiendo una paleta roja. Él le sonrió, y ella le correspondió saludándolo con una mano.

-Tuviste suerte-le dijo ella, parándose a su lado. Parecía ser uno o dos años más joven que él-, he visto cómo roban a otros niños, pero nunca podemos hacer nada.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, entonces, nos golpean a nosotros. Siempre logran averiguar quién fue el soplón. Hola, soy Grace, Grace Van Pelt.

-Hola, yo soy Patrick, Patrick Jane.

La niña sonrió, pero trató de contenerse. Curiosamente, a Patrick ya no le molestaba.

-¿Sabes cómo se llaman esos niños?-le preguntó Patrick.

-Bueno, el más grande es Bob, creo-respondió Grace, haciendo memoria-. El más pequeño, Dylan. Hay dos que están en mi clase, y son un fastidio. Ryan y Fred. El de los ojos chinitos, se llama Kimball. Creo que ha roto un récord en viajes a la dirección. . .

-Ah.

Con que Kimball, ¿no?

Patrick pensaba en esos niños. Era curioso que, a primera vista, se parecieran tanto. La diferencia radicaba en que él no se desquitaba con los demás los pesares que sentía. Sintió, de pronto, que quizá había un amigo en él.

Siguió conversando con Grace hasta que sonó la campana. Entonces, se despidieron y separaron. Era una niña muy agradable, siempre sonreía.

Patrick volvió a su salón. Teresa no asomó la nariz hasta el último segundo posible, adelantándose apenas a la entrada de la maestra. Él trató de cachar su mirada, pero ella mantenía la cabeza baja.

Cuando sonó la campana del almuerzo, pasó lo mismo que al recreo. Sólo que, esta vez, Patrick tenía una idea. Había pasado toda la lección pensando en cómo poder comunicarse con ella, porque, de todas formas, poco le importaban las ciencias naturales de la maestra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Teresa estaba sentada en el piso del baño, comiéndose un emparedado, muy lentamente. Brian y Derek tenían mejores almuerzos, así que estarían bien. El lugar era bastante húmedo y frío, pero tranquilo. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Estaba muy triste, desolada, a punto de soltar las lágrimas. . .

Entonces, vio que un avión de papel caía al suelo.

Miró hacia arriba, dónde había una ventana que daba al patio, pero no había nadie ni señal de nada. Se concentró de nuevo en su emparedado, pero otro avión de papel cayó junto al primero. Se levantó, extrañada, y los recogió. El primero solo tenía un "¡Hey!", escrito con letra bastante irregular. El otro, tenía un "Oye, Teresa". Miró de nuevo a la ventana, y vio entrar otro avioncito. Lo recogió, y decía "¿me haces un favor?". Empezaba a sospechar de quién serían las naves, cuando otra llegó volando y se detuvo junto a sus pies. Ya interesada, y bastante curiosa, abrió el papel.

"¡Sonríe!"

Justo después llegó otra.

"Tienes una risa linda"

Una gran sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la niña. Miró de nuevo la ventana, con los ojos esmeralda iluminados, y decidió parar aquella estupidez.

-¡Patrick!-lo llamó- ¡Ya puedes parar!

Hubo silencio durante un momento. Otro avioncito llegó por la ventana.

"Sólo si ya sonreíste"

Teresa amplió la sonrisa.

-¡Sí, ya reí!-aseguró.

-¿Segura?-preguntó la voz de su compañero, al otro lado- No pienso irme hasta que me digas que estás segura.

-Estoy bastante segura, tonto.

-¡Qué bien!-y se escucharon sus carcajadas al otro lado de la pared.

Teresa _tuvo_ que reír también. La risa de Patrick era sumamente contagiosa, eso no se podía negar.

-Quería saber algo. . .-siguió el niño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea de ciencias naturales, esta tarde? No comprendí nada. Estoy más cerrado que una ostra. . .

La niña dio un respingo. No quería tenerlo en su casa, no ese día.

-Estoy igual que tú.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no "ostramos" juntos?

-No, Patrick. Hoy no.

-De acuerdo-aceptó, con tono de que hacía cara de perrito-. Al menos, dime que vas a seguir sonriendo hasta la próxima lección. . .

-De acuerdo, lo haré-accedió la chica, meneando la cabeza. ¡Qué tipo!

-¡Bien! ¡Adiós, Teresa!

Y la niña pudo oír los pasos del muchacho, alejándose, mientras continuaba sus armónicas carcajadas. Volvió a su sitio, bajo la ventana alta. Aún no se explicaba cómo había hecho Patrick para hacer que los aviones entraran por ella. Miró los papeles, arrugados, que todavía tenía en la mano, y sonrió de nuevo, agradecida. Entonces, notó que alguien estaba parada junto a ella. Levantó la vista, y sorprendió a su compañera, la que le había dicho, dos días atrás, que el rubio rizado era lindo. La miró a los ojos, mientras la otra sonreía, y, después, se fue.

Al menos, esa vez, no fue una risa estúpida. Y, al menos esa vez, Teresa tuvo que reconocer que Patrick, con sus estúpidos papeles, llegaba bastante cerca de lo que ella calificaría de "lindo".

Sintió cosquillitas en el estómago, pero no supo por qué ni cómo llegaron allí.

Su mente volvió a su familia, y la pesadumbre a su corazón. ¡Si tan sólo alguien quisiera escucharla!. . .

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Como siempre, aquella tarde se podía observar a los tres hermanos volver a casa, encabezados por la mayor de ellos. . . Pasaban enfrente de las casas y algunos establecimientos, usando su ruta habitual. . . Pero, como algunos vecinos avispados pudieron notar, esa tarde Teresa iba más a prisa de lo usual. Prácticamente, tiraba de Derek y Brian, sin dejarlos detenerse en ninguna parte.

Cuando se es niño, si es que todavía alguien lo recuerda, uno puede entretenerse con cualquier cosa. Uno de los pocos momentos tranquilos y unidos que estos chicos podían disfrutar, era cuando volvían a casa. La brisa, abundante por aquella época, les despejaba el rostro, y podían corretear, altar y reír mientras viajaban. Antes, la escuela; después, un hogar muy difícil. . . Los sábados y domingos era más relajado. Brian lograba obtener permiso para visitar a algún amigo y a Derek se le permitía ir solo a jugar pelota a la casa de un vecino. Mathius, por su parte, se conformaba con tener el patio para él. . . Pero era miércoles, y Teresa volaba en dirección a su casa, sin dejarles aquel respiro.

No preguntaron nada, nadie. Era obvio que algo preocupaba a la niña, algo muy grave. . .

Y era cierto. Teresa había tenido una sensación extraña toda la tarde, un mal presentimiento. En un santiamén habían caminado todo el trayecto, y de tres saltos devoraron el patio. Entraron, algo agitados.

La chica se quedó petrificada. Lo primero que vio fue a la señora Wilkins, la vecina de al lado. Cargaba a Mathius, que dormía en su hombro, con la nariz y lso ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas aún húmedas. Derek, más inocente que sus hermanos, saludó a la mujer, y preguntó qué había pasado al chiquitín. Brian echó primero una mirada a Teresa, que no respondía, la dirigió luego a los ojos de la señora, que estaba verdaderamente conmovida, y, por último, la clavó en la puerta que daba al cuarto de su madre.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tiró sus cosas al suelo y corrió hacia aquella desdichada puerta. Teresa salió de su espanto y fue tras su hermano, y Derek, viendo esto, los siguió de inmediato. La señora Wilkins, también asustada, colocó a Mathius sobre un sillón y fue tras los muchachos, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir.

Se detuvo en el marco de la entrada a la habitación. Derek se había detenido cerca de ahí, y miraba desconcertado. Brian estaba en medio del cuarto, y Teresa, sentada en el suelo, cabizbaja, frente a la cama, sin sábanas. Sobre le colchón, podía distinguirse una pequeña manchita de sangre seca.

La mujer, amorosa, abrazó al tercer hermnao, y estiró una mano a Brian, que la interrogaba con los ojos. Teresa alzó la vista, desde su puesto. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ambas mujeres se miraron por unos instantes. Ambas sabían que la otra sabía. . . La niña había visto, un par de años atrás, cómo su madre había vomitado sangre. . . El inicio de una larga época de médicos, medicinas y exámenes. Creían que ya habían dado con el tratamiento correcto, pero desde hacía un tiempo, la familia había notado que las pastillas ya no quitaban el dolor, y los jarabes no aliviaban, como antes, la fiebre. De hecho, Teresa albergaba el temor de que un episodio similar sucediera.

La señora Wilkins los había cuidado en aquella ocasión, la primera vez. Por eso había limpiado todo lo posible, y calmado al bebé. Mathius debió, pensó Teresa, de haber precenciado tan duro momento. Probablemente había empezado a gritar, y había alertado a ĺa buena mujer, o algo así.

-Su padre me llamó. Había visto llegar su auto, pero no sabía qué eestaba pasando-explicó, casi entre sollozos, la vecina, respondiendo a las mudas preguntas-. . . Su madre tuvo un problema, niños, y su padre debió llevarla al hospital. . . No se preocupen, yo los cuidaré hasta que él vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?-añadió, dirigiéndose casi sólo a la niña.

Asintieron todos. Cada uno comprendía, a su nivel, la situación. Para Derek, podía ser algo más grave que un chequeo de rutina, pero para Teresa era un quebrantamiento del alma. Se levantó, en silencio, y sin decir nada, salió del cuarto y de la casa. La señora Wilkins no trató de detenerla, porque sabía que tenía que ser sumamente difícil, especialmente para ella.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, echó a correr.

No sabía a dónde iba ni a qué, pero necesitaba desahogarse fuera de su casa. Había sido fuerte mucho tiempo, para sus hermanos, pero necesitaba sacarse toda esa angustia del pecho.

Intentó utilizar las calles que recordaba menos transitadas, para que no vieran sus lágrimas. Corrió y corrió, yendo hacia el río, uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos por ahí. Sin embargo, no se fijaba mucho por dónde caminaba, y pronto se topó de frente con alguien, cuando dobló una esquina.

El choque de las cabezas fue estrepitoso.

Por instinto, se levantaron ambos de un salto, sujetándose uno la barbilla y la otra una sien. . . Era, para mejorar las cosas, Patrick Jane.

Ignorándolo, huyó del lugar. Era justo lo que no necesitaba en ese momento: compañía, y menos de alguien que podía insistir con avioncitos de papel por algo de tan poca importancia. . .

-¡Hey!- gritó el muchacho, viéndola alejarse, espantado de su rostro enrojecido por el ejercicio y las lágrimas- ¡¿Teresa?! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede?

Pero ella ya se había alejado.

Cuando llegó junto al río, la niña se detuvo y dejó salir su dolor. Lloró durante un buen rato. . . Lloró su miedo, su terrible pavor a perder a su madre; lloró su posición frente a sus hermanos; lloró la lejanía de su padre; lloró su soledad. . .

Al filo de la tarde, cuando ya se había calmado un poco, decidió pasear un rato. Como cuando tenía ocho, y su madre la llevaba a recorrer la orilla, hizo el mismo camino, pero sola. Decidió, suspirando, que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir haciendo lo mejor que podía. Con un último suspiro, miró las montañas, a lo lejos, dio media vuelta e inició el viaje de regreso.

No notó que un par de ojos azules como el cielo la miraban, preocupados, a lo lejos, pero se alejaron antes de que ella misma se fuera de aquel sitio.

* * *

**N/A: **_Perdón por no escribir en tanto tiempo. Decidí entrar en vacaciones festivas, ¡así que vamos para adelante y a toda máquina! ¡Feliz Navidad y un muy bendecido y próspero Año 2010!!!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Patrick Jane no sabía muy bien qué le pasaba a veces.

No sabía por qué podía notar cosas que nadie más notaba, ni tampoco sabía por qué podía pensar tan fácilmente en una explicación para algo. No sabía por qué los otros no lo hacían, como se había llegado a enterar a los seis años. No podía comprender, tampoco, en su totalidad, muchas cosas que pasaban en el mundo adulto que lo rodeaba, no podía explicarlas, pero sabía que había ciertas expresiones, ciertos gestos, que le decían que había algo más, pero no sabía qué. . . No sabía qué. . .

Podía no saber muchas cosas, era cierto, pero sabía muy bien cuándo alguien necesitaba ayuda. . . Y Teresa Lisbon la necesitaba con urgencia.

No era normal, desde su percepción, que alguien corriera por la calle llorando, chocando contra otros sin disculparse siquiera. Por eso, temeroso, tanto de que algo grave ocurriera como de que lo llamaran fisgón, decidió seguir a su compañera.

Se mantuvo a una distancia que juzgó prudente, y recorrió los mismos recovecos que ella. La vio durante mucho rato a la orilla del río, y luego, cuando estuvo calma, se retiró de allí. No tuvo ninguna dificultad en recordar el camino de regreso, puesto que Dios lo había dotado de una extraordinaria memoria, como solía decirle su madre.

Llegó, por supuesto, mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado a su casa. Entró, con cuidado, estirando el cuello y poniendo la nariz por delante a cada paso. _Él _no estaba allí. Aliviado (en grado superlativo), dirigió sus pasos a su cuarto.

Se echó en la cama, balanceando las piernas. Miró el retrato familiar, angustiado por Teresa. Decidió que era el moemnto de tomar medidas, medidas drásticas. Debía de hacer algo para ayudarla, algo para mejorarle el humor. . . De pronto, un desconcierto le atravesó el ánimo.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?

Miró el rostro de su madre, en la foto, extrañado de este descubrimiento. Miró, curioso de sí mismo, el techo. Entrelazó los dedos sobre su abdomen, meditando. . . Y cinco segundos después, hacía una mueca de indiferencia y se levantaba para cambiarse los pantalones, sucios por la reciente caída, mientras continuaba pensando en Teresa.

Se puso sus pantalones cortos favoritos, y fue al baño a lavarse el pequeño rasguño que una de las prensas de Teresa le había hecho en la barbilla. Para cuando regresó al cuarto, ya había tomado la resolución de investigar más a su compañera antes de poder ir más allá.

Así, pues, se sentó en el escritorio, con una sonrisa enorme, intentando comprender las estúpidas ciencias naturales, para poder hacer la tarea.

* * *

El señor Jane regresó a su casa como a las once de la noche. Encontró un plato sucio en el lavabo, los tenis de su hijo en la escalera, y al mismísimo Patty durmiendo en el sofá, frente a la televisión.

Tenía unos cuantos tragos en el cuerpo, pues unos compañeros de su nuevo trabajo lo habían invitado para recibirlo en el puesto, después de terminar la jornada. Con cuidado, levantó al niño, y lo sintió muy pesado. Una pequeña punzada de culpa le mordió un costado, cerca del corazón: hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, que no cargaba a su hijo así. . . Pero fue sólo un momento, sólo un desliz muy chiquito.

Lo subió a su habitación, y lo metió en la cama. Cuando apagó la luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio, pudo ver una hoja, con el título "C. N", llena de dibujitos alusivos a la Madre Tierra, desde osos hasta un río, con dos personitas a la par, sonrientes. Suposo que eran ellos dos, dando un paseo en el campo.

Alex Jane miró a su hijo en la oscuridad, un momento más, antes de salir de la habitación. Respiraba muy tranquilo, con una sonrisilla en los labios. Se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque podría haberse reconocido en él muy fácilmente.

Suspiró, molesto de pronto. El alcohol de seguro le estaba llegando al cerebro un poco más de lo normal. Sacudió la cabeza mientras bajaba a la cocina, y, luego de comerse un emparedado, se sentó a terminar un poco de trabajo pendiente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Acepto sugerencias, ya saben. Necesito hacer que cierto comelón aparezca en escena, pero no sé cómo. . . Dejen reviews, por fa! Como dijo alguien, "ustedes saben que lo quieren"! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Teresa caminaba por la calle, de la mano con su hermano Brian. Él cargaba una cajita de regalo, hermosamente adornada por un lazo. Aunque no se veía muy bien, la niña intentaba mostrarse animada y alegre, para contentarlo.

Prácticamente lo había obligado a salir de la casa, pero ella no quería que estuviera triste, que se privase de sus amigos... Quería que no fuera como ella, para eso, bastaba y sobraba con una Teresa Lisbon en la familia. Por eso, le había dicho que, a pesar de que su madre estuviese en el hospital, ella habría querido que él fuera. La dirección estaba en la tarjeta de invitación, y ella sabía cómo llegar. Su padre estaba con su esposa, cuidándola. La tía Katty había venido para ayudarles durante esta crisis, porque los niños pequeños no se pueden descuidar. Ella se había quedado con Mathius y Derek, mientras Teresa llevaba al tercer niño a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Sólo tenían un auto, y el padre de familia lo estaba utilizando.

Así, por la tarde, Teresa se encaminó con su hermano para la dirección de la casa. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras, que lo había invitado, casi casi, por cortesía, porque todos los otros niños habían recibido su respectivo papelito, y la chica no podía simplemente dejarlo por fuera. Al menos, eso pensó Brian, pero la verdad era que la niña lo había hecho porque le parecía muy simpático, como después comprobaría.

Cuando doblaron en la calle de la fiesta, pudieron divisar unos globos amarrados al respectivo buzón, así que no les costó mucho llegar. Se pararon frente la puerta, y teresa tocó el timbre. Dentro se oía el ruido de muchas personas, y al fondo, un lejano murmullo de risas infantiles. Brian tomó aire, y la puerta se abrió. Era una señora, de pelo rojo, y los saludó efusivamente.

-Pasen adelante, niños-dijo, mostrándoles el interior-. Los otros están atrás, en el patio, vayan allá. ¡Grace! ¡Llegaron más!

La niña que fue llamada llegó, muy feliz, y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, para recibirlos.

-¡Gracias por venir, Brian!-le dijo, sinceramente- ¡Creí que no vendrías! Ella es tu hermana, ¿cierto?

-Soy Teresa, gracias. Pero yo me voy en seguida, venía sólo para dejarlo...

-¡De ninguna manera!-dijo, algo contrariada, Grace- No puedes isrte ya, Tess. No, no te dejaré. Ven afuera y come algo, al menos, ¿verdad que debe hacerlo, mamá?

-Por supuesto-sonrió la buena mujer-. Pasen, que allá está la diversión.

Grace tomó de la mano a Brian y lo arrastró fuera. Teresa, divertida de verle la expresión al chico, los siguió. Se sentía incómoda, porque no quería robarle protagonismo a su hermano. Decidió quedarse cinco minutos y escabullirse sin ser vista...

-Por ahí hay algunos otros chicos de tu edad, cariño-dijo una voz tras ella. Se volteó, algo asustada, y se encontró a la madre de Grace, sonriente-. Búscalos. Ya eres toda una señorita, ¿no es cierto? Ya no te deben gustar esos juegos...-y le dio un empujuncito hacia el césped.

Teresa era muy tímida. No podía simplemente llegar y decir "¡Hola!", de la nada, y hacerle conversación a cualquiera, sin ningún tipo de respeto por su espacio privado...

-¡Hola!-gritó en su oído una vocecilla alegre, por detrás suyo.

La niña se dio vuelta, alarmada, y se topó de nariz con un par de luminosos ojos azules, con el mismísimo señor Patrick Jane.

-¡Patrick!-le dijo, molesta- ¿Qué haces? ¡Casi me rompes los oídos!

-Lo siento, lo siento...-se apresuró a disculpar el muchacho- Es que me alegré de verte aquí. Pensé que quizá podrías llegar, si Brian se decidía a venir...

-¿Cómo? Espera, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno...-respondió el chico- Grace me invitó. Somos amigos, ¿sabes?, y esa chica no dejaría jamás por fuera ni a una mosca... Es muy amable-explicó, sonriente, colocando sus manos tras su espalda. Estaba graciosamente vestido, con una camisita azul, y unos pantalones largos oscuros. Curiosamente, Teresa notó que sus zapatos cafés no combinaban con su ropa.

-¿En serio?-reaccionó, después de haber estado callada un momento, porque estaba observándolo- No sabía... ¿Cómo es que...?

-Somos vecinos-se adelantó, para aclarle-. ¿Quieres una salchicha?-cambió de tema- El señor VanPelt las hace muy ricas, ya me comí una-y le señaló un señor, un poco calvo, que estaba en una parrilla.

Teresa asintió, porque tenía un poco de hambre, pero le preocupaba mucho que el niño sacara a colación el empujón que le había dado el otro día... No, lo mejor era irse de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, Teresa-le dijo el chico, de pronto-, no te vayas todavía. No diré nada que pueda molestarte...-ella lo volvió a ver, extrañadísima.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Yo, bueno...-dijo, comprendiendo su extrañeza- No haré nada que pueda molestarte, es todo... Sé que no te gusta mucho mi compañía, pero...

De pronto, Teresa sintió una ráfaga cálida en el corazón. Era una niña sumamente tierna, llena de candidez, y que Patrick pensara que él le era desgradable (aunque no de esa forma, simplemente le resultaba molesto por su excesiva energía) le caló al corazón. Le estaba haciendo carita de perrito, la misma carita que le hacía Mathius cuando quería tomar azúcar... Dejó, impulsivamente, que surtiera efecto.

-De acuerdo-aceptó, entonces-. Pero, dime: ¿cómo te diste cuenta que...? Tú sabes.

-Se te veía en los ojos... Es todo-respondió, con sencillez-. Tienes ojos muy sinceros, Teresa, ¿sabías?

La niña se sorprendió avergonzándose frente al niño. Seguramente tenía la cara enrojecida, pero estaba sonriente.

-Gracias... Supongo.

Con una sonrisa extrañamente grande, el niño la tomó del hombro para llevarla a que pidiera su ración de salchicha. Una vez en la fila, ella pudo ver cómo Brian, venciendo su timidez, e impulsado por Grace, jugaba con otros chicos, y se reía con ganas. Ella se alegró por él, y, de pronto, recordó a su madre. Ella también estaría feliz...

-¿Teresa? Creo que ése es tuyo...-le dijo Patrick, tras ella.

Saliendo de su ensimasmiento, tomó la salchicha y se hizo a un lado para devorarla con rapidez. Estaba deliciosa. El chico simplemente se quedó parado, viéndola comer, con mucho placer.

-¿Qué?-ya se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

-Nada, nada... Es sólo que me gusta ver comer a la gente con ganas.

-¿En serio? Qué raro…

-¡Oh! No tienes idea…-rió el niño.

Rieron juntos de nuevo. Teresa sintió un poco más de confianza… Sólo un poquito. Pero, de todas formas, debía volver a su casa. Brian ya estaba bien acompañado por Grace, no había de qué preocuparse.

-En fin… Me voy-declaró, autoritaria, la niña-. Gracias Pat… En serio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas? ¿Con quién?

-Eso no es problema. Me voy como vine.

-¿A pie? ¿Sola?-Teresa sintió arder sus mejillas.

-Pues… sí.

-¡Ah, no!-dijo, con acento dramático, Patrick- ¡Que nadie diga en el mundo que dejé sola a una señorita!-y se llevó una mano al pecho, con vehemencia- Déjame que vaya contigo, al menos…

-Gracias, Patrick, pero en serio no es necesario…

-Entonces, déjame llevarte.

La chica consideró cambiar de parecer. Cierto era que aquel chico no era la major de las companías, pero una oferta para no andar siempre es bien considerada…

-¿En qué?-dijo, para matar tiempo- ¿Te vienen a recoger?...

-Nooo… exactamente-concluyó Patrick, cerrando un ojo-. Puedo llevarte en mi bicicleta, si tú quieres. Cabemos perfectamente los dos.

-Mmmm…

-Entonces, llevátela-insistió, solícito, el niño-. Me la devuelves mañana…

El cerebro de Teresa la estaba contradiciendo. Una parte le decía que no hacía falta, que se largara de allí sin más ni más. Pero otra parte, muy curiosamente, le estaba diciendo que aceptara la enorme sonrisa que tenía en frente. Por alguna razón, esta vocecilla se hacía más insistente…

-De acuerdo-accedió, al fin-, si realmente no te molesta salir de la fiesta por nada. Tú estás invitado, yo no…

-¿Molestar? ¡Con gusto!-dijo, muy emocionado, Patrick, saltando en su sitio por la emoción- No te muevas: voy para la bici-echó a correr entre los niños y los pocos adultos que habían, muy feliz. De pronto, Teresa lo vio volver y, con la respiración algo agitada, agregó:-. No es que no me guste la fiesta, ni nada de eso, ¿sabes? Es solo que…

-Sí, ya entendí: GRACIAS. Ahora, ¿puedes ir por la dichosa bicicleta?

Con una risita bastante exagerada (según la opinión de Teresa), el niño regresó sobre sus pasos, corriendo. No pudo evitar reír un poco… De todas formas, no caía tan mal… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando?...

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola! Mucho he tardado en actualizar esto. Ahí me perdonan, por favor. No estaba inspirada por nada, y tal vez este capítulo lo atestigüe… En fin. Espero que no dejen de escribir sus reviews, siempre tan agradecidos. ¡Bendiciones!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Patrick se tardaba… Y mucho.

Teresa decidió, al final, marcharse por sí misma. Sabe Dios dónde estaba el muy canalla, que la dejó allí veinte minutos, esperando. ¡Estúpida amabilidad! Lección de ese día: nunca confíes en nadie, menos si es una persona odiosa.

La niña deshizo el camino andado, con un poco de vergüenza, deseando que nadie la hubiese visto aceptar la oferta del tal Jane… Era un estúpido apellido también, por cierto.

Salió a la calle, esquivando gente de la mejor manera que pudo, e inició el regreso a casa. El buzón con los globos de fiesta se iba alejando cada vez más, en lo que empezaba a ser una hermosa tarde, tibia y calma. Su ánimo empezó a relajarse, aunque siempre con esa manchita en el alma que le causaba la falta de su madre.

-¡TERESA!-gritó alguien, a lo lejos- ¿¡Es que te quieres escapa... ¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

La chica se volvió justo a tiempo para ver una mata de pelo rubio en la acera, mientras un perro, con la cola entre las patas, huía de la escena del choque, sabiéndose responsable.

La escena de Patrick en el suelo le causó dos impresiones. La primera, muy a su pesar, fue la de lástima por el ciclista, y la segunda, de risa. Obedeció, como principio fundamental, a la segunda, soltando una sonora carcajada, corriendo para ayudar al herido.

-¿Es que no tienes ojos?-dijo, divertida, alzándolo de un brazo- Creí que te habías ido y me habías dejado, señorito Patrick. ¿Dónde te metis…?-pero no acabó la oración.

Patrick tenía una rodilla sangrando, y un labio también. Parecía que la gravedad le había cobrado caro su intento por romper los límites humanos de velocidad. A duras penas se enderezó, y, viendo la cara de Teresa, tomó una actitud relajada, y aseguró que aquello no era nada.

-Mamá siempre dijo que yo necesitaba un buen par de lentes, de esos gruesos, como los que usaba mi abuelo-bromeó el niño, imitando la montura con los dedos, y haciendo sonreír a su compañera. Sonrió también él, limpiándose la sangre de la boca-. Bien, luego de haberme humillado el día de hoy, ¿a dónde te estoy llevando?

Teresa sonrió aún más. ¡Vamos, si el niño se estaba esforzando!

-No creas que te voy a dejar llevarme, Patrick Jane-le dijo, algo seria, la niña-. ¿Viste lo que le hiciste a tu rodilla? Ya me puedo imaginar de dónde salió la cara, supongo…-y rió, de nuevo, con buena gana. El chico se tocó el rostro con ambas manos, y luego rió también, gustoso de que Teresa mostrara algún sentido del humor.

-Bien. ¿Nos vamos?-insistió el muchacho- No querrás llegar tarde a ver tu programa…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Ah?-respondió Patrick, confuso también. Estaba hablando por hacer conversación, sin poner demasiada atención- ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo supiste de mi programa?

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Nada, nada. Supuse que _tú_ veías el programa que dan a esta hora… Es todo. ¿Atiné? ¡Wow! Debería convertirme en mago, ¿no te parece?-y montó en la bicicleta.

La ceja izquierda de Teresa se levantó.

-Bien… _UNA_ oportunidad-respondió, enfatizando con su dedo índice, al ver su cara de perrito… La misma cara que seguramente puso cuando lanzó los dichosos avioncitos.

-¡Yupi!-dijo, complacido, Patrick, sin preocuparse por no dejarlo ver- Sube, y dame la dirección, Capitana.

Teresa subió en las llantas traseras de la bicicleta, que, no pudo dejar de notarlo, lucía muy cara, y se sujetó de los hombros sucios de su… (¡No!) Conductor, pues. Le indicó el camino, y Patrick comenzó a pedalear, despacio, acostumbrándose a mantener el equilibrio con un pasajero, porque nunca había llevado uno antes. La niña, feliz de notar esto, pensó que sería un viaje tranquilo… Hasta que Patrick tomó confianza.

Lo único que los vecinos supieron que pasó por la calle fue una mancha, borrosa, que dejaba una linda esquela de polvo tras de sí…

_Yo sé, yo sé… Llevo como dos mil años sin escribir nada. Preferí actualizar con algo pequeño, a dejar esto así, al aire. Sugerencias, críticas, todo es recibido… Esperemos a ver si introduzco a Wayne Rigsby en esta historia, que ya me está haciendo falta… __ Gracias por sus "comments", ShaiArg! :D _

_Bendiciones!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

-¡Aaaaaaay!

Cuando la bicicleta se detuvo Teresa pudo sentir la inercia haciendo llevar su cerebro contra su frente, mareándola terriblemente. Despeinada, y con la adrenalina en muy altos niveles, se sentó en el suelo al que acababa de caer y, a su lado, el niño Jane se levantaba carcajeándose, con una risita explosiva muy curiosa de escuchar. Feliz, como estaba, de tocar tierra, y enfurecida por todo, al mismo tiempo, no pudo reclamarle nada al muy sonriente chico, sonrosado por el ejercicio, que miraba su casa con las manos en la cadera, muy bien parado sobre sus dos piernas, aún más lastimadas que antes.

Ahí fue cuando lo notó… Patrick Jane _estaba_ viendo su casa, y con más ánimo del normal.

Se levantó de un salto del césped del patio, aumentándole el dolor de cabeza, pero rió, tratando de lucir divertida por el atolondrado viaje. Agradeció todo, y se puso a recoger algunos de los juguetes que Mathius había dejado tirados por allí.

Patrick dejó salir un dejo de tristeza de sus labios, adivinando que algo estaba pasando dentro que no era muy de su incumbencia. Ayudó a Teresa con los juguetes.

-Gracias-dijo ella, cuando el niño le acomodaba el último cochecito en la pequeña montaña de plástico que sostenía con ambos brazos-… Por todo.

-¡Neh! De nada. ¿Te ayudo llevándolos adentro?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

-¡No!

Patrick se contrajo ante la brusca respuesta. Se dio cuenta de que había intentado entrar al "círculo de la confianza" de Tess muy deprisa… Prudencia ante todo, no se fuera a echar a perder lo que había logrado.

-De acuerdo… Salúdame a tus hermanos, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos!

Sonrió, sin resentimientos, tomó la bicicleta, enderezó la manivela, que estaba un poco desvencijada por el golpe, saludó con la mano, y tomó camino de regreso. A Teresa le entró un retorcijón de conciencia en el estómago.

-¡Hey!- le gritó, asomándose a la vereda- Sabes cómo volver, ¿cierto?

El chico se volvió, sonriente, sin dejar de avanzar.

-¡Claro! ¡Tengo una excelente memoriaaaaaaaah!

Y, por tercera vez en el día, Patrick comía tierra.

Teresa, que había previsto el golpe, trataba de no reír, y tapaba sus mal ahogadas carcajadas con su manita. El niño se levantó, sonrojado, subió a la bici de nuevo y se marchó, un tanto atolondrado. ¡Qué tipo!

La niña, viéndolo irse, pensó que, de cualquier manera, no había tenido que caminar hasta su casa, aunque no sabía si el precio había valido la pena… Lección de ese día: no dejes que Patrick Jane te lleve… Nunca.

Se volvió y entró, llamando a Derek. Él le abrió, muy serio, al contrario de ella, que venía aún riéndose de la reciente aventura. No sabía qué pasaba a Derek, y se asustó.

-¿Qué?-le dijo, preocpuada. El hermano le dirigió una cara de enojo.

-¿Qué quería _ése_?-preguntó el inocente niño, celoso del rubio que acababa de marcharse.

-¿Quién?-se extrañó Teresa.

-El de la bicicleta roja… _Ése_.

-¡Ah! ¿Patrick? Me hizo el favor de traerme a casa, en la bicicleta roja. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo está Mathius?-y entró.

Derek aún desconfiaba. Nunca había visto a su hermana con otro… Fuera de ellos, o su padre… No podía evitar pensar en el cuerpo alargado de su hermana, de sus caderas que, aunque ligeramente, empezaban a ensancharse… Estaba creciendo, en otras palabras, y tenía el presentimiento de que, más pronto o más tarde, algún idiota se la quitaría… No podía evitarlo.

-Está bien-respondió, seco-. Tengo hambre… Brian comerá pastel, ¿por qué no me das una galleta, Tessie?

-No quiero que se te arruine el hambre, Dekie-pero el niño puso su mirada de niño bueno y triste, y Teresa no pudo resistirla-… De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, a la hora de la cena, te la comerás toda, ¿entendiste?

-¡Sí, sí!-se escuchó una vocecita, que venía de la sala. Era Mathius, que reclamaba una porción de postre también. Teresa y Derek rieron, olvidando por un momento todos sus problemas.

Se sentaron en el patio, a merendar tranquilamente, mientras respiraban el aire tibio de la tarde. Por un instante, por un ligero segundo, todo pareció perfecto… Y suspiraron, con paz.

…

_A ver qué tal resultó este, ¿ah?... Aún no puedo meter a Rigsby…. =_( Dios mío, ojalá no se esté perdiendo la historia. Vamos a ver. Gracias por leer. Dios le bendiga. _


End file.
